BlockBusters
by lamune.soda
Summary: Taking place after Squigly's ending, new faces appear in New Meridian, each having their own problems to deal with in the A Parasite, a Dagonian, and a Canopy *OCs* WARNING: Some suggestive
1. Talbot: Parasite Eve

Nightfall brings a shadow over New Meridian only for it to disappear in the city lights, the city appearing like a beacon in the darkness of space. A grave, overlooking the city from a far, rested undisturbed and waiting for the next Skullgirl to awaken. Sadly, someone or something couldn't wait that long. It was a figure in a tattered, black and white hoodie, black cargo pants, black and red sneakers, and a pair of MMA gloves covering pale grey hands. With one hand in his pocket and the other extended over the grave, beetles began crawling out of his sleeves then fell onto the plot of dirt. Digging into the ground, the hooded figure waits for his minions to do their job. Moments later, Leviathan emerges from the grave only to get his skull trapped in an iron grip.

"Long time no see, Leviathan. I hope you weren't planning on resting peacefully just as your tombstone says." said the hooded figure, holding Leviathan at chest-level, stretching his body out from the grave.

"T...Talbot, why are you here?" Leviathan hisses as the grip around his head tightens, causing a small cracking noise.

"What else? Taking out the ones who thought it would it be wise to kill me."Talbot said in an emotionless tone. Talbot tugged harder on Leviathan to notice him well imbedded in the ground. He finally dug his other hand into the ground to see what his host looks like, making Leviathan to struggle and yell at him to stop.

"This is Sienna "Squigly" Continello? Your obsession with this family upsets me, Leviathan. Such a fragile body." Talbot says, giving a glare with glowing yellow eyes towards the motionless body of Squigly in his grasp. He continues questioning Leviathan,"What's so special about her. She's just an opera singer."

"Silence, Talbot. She's extremely special and strong from what she had to go through." Leviathan says, still trying to wiggle out of his grip.

Talbot asks if could hear her story before he ultimately eliminates him, but gets the cold shoulder, which backfires when Leviathan watches him open his mouth showing fangs as sinister as Samson's and a long tongue. "What are you planning on doing, Talbot?" Leviathan demanded, in which Talbot answers with a wicked smile before snaking his tongue through her sewn shut lips. Going deeper, they were face to face and drool started to drip down. A few minutes pass and Talbot retracts his tongue leaving behind a trail of saliva.

"So she's the last of the Continello Family that you sworn to protect, Leviathan? And it seems your not a big fan of Medici Family." said Talbot in a calm manner despite what he just did. Leviathan was outraged as he forced a burst of fire into his face, having no effect, he still released Squigly's dress. Leviathan stopped once he saw a curved blade resembling a mantis arm grow out of his foreman.

"I have a proposition for you, Leviathan. I won't slice her up if you help me with finding the others." Says Talbot as the blue flames begin to disappear from his hoodie.

"I don't have choice do I, but I'm only aware of one presence, being Samson." Leviathan answered.

"Then I'm hunting two parasites in New Meridian then." Talbot announces, letting go of Leviathan.

"Two? Who were the unfortunate ones?" Leviathan asks in confusion.

Talbot answers,"Khronos and Muse are already six feet under, but Sekhmet managed to escaped a few weeks ago. Back to our deal, Leviathan. I want Samson and you get to go free, Miss Continello unharmed of course."

Leviathan still weary of the situation asks another question,"What makes you think we won't just run away?"

Having a shadow covering his face, Leviathan couldn't read him once he answered,"There's a reason why you're awake. Right now in Squigly's body are terror-former beetles which not only supplies whatever it touches with my life force, but are also at the ready to eat you two from the inside out. In this scenario, you really don't have a choice."

"Then I'll agree to it. If it protects Sienna, then fine. But there's a little problem, I can't necessarily move without Sienna's help." Leviathan claims. Talbot then explains to Leviathan that his beetles aren't enough to revive to a human so the hooded parasite bit his lip drawing black blood and commenced another mouth session with Squigly as Leviathan looked away in shame allowing a parasite to soil the lips of an innocent girl once again. Talbot leaned her against the tombstone and before long she started to open her eyes and stretching her arms, yawning.

"Aaaaauuuu mmmmm, was the next Skullgirl already..." Squigly couldn't finish her sentence once her vision focused on the figure in front of her. Getting to her feet and into a fighting pose, Talbot only ordered them to to pick up the pace as he headed for the the city. Leviathan was explaining the current situation to Squigly including the part with her first kiss being stolen and how she is currently living on parasite's blood. Without Leviathan's attacks, Squigly's fists felt like a kitten as she pounded on his chest. Talbot just continues along listening to the directions given by Levaithan on the possible locations of Samson while ignoring the insults from Squigly of being called an animal and an unpleasant man.

"I can get rid of you in a split second if you weren't aware, Squigly." Talbot reminds her.

"Shut up, Shut up, you pathetic excuse for a man! I'd rather be taking a dirt nap then to walk next to a man who knows no delicacy for another second. Leviathan help me, he doesn't deserve to live!" Squigly continues her insults as well as her soft hammer punches. Talbot asks Leviathan if they were making any progress while holding a squirmy Squigly by her waist. Leviathan said the last possible place was the MadMan's Cafe.

* * *

In the MadMan's Cafe, Filia was enjoying a midnight milkshake feeling an uneasy gaze from a man in his thirties from across the counters. With Samson, staying put under her hat, Filia decided to ignore the gaze for the sake of keeping the peace, it was especially for the best ever since she had to say goodbye to a friend recently. Sadly, Riccardo took the silence as Filia's way of playing hard to get, so he chose to make the first move and a very risky one at that.

"How about I buy you a real drink, sister?" Riccardo whispers in her ear, as he places his hands on her cheek and thigh.

"We've already got a drink, thanks." Samson says underneath Filia's hat.

"Uh... that's quite the deep..." Riccardo was cut short when his head was suddenly smashed into the counter with the sound of a cracked skull.

"And familiar voice you have there."Talbot finishes the unconscious man's sentence as he faces a shocked Filia. Samson felt the familiar killing intent and lashes out at Talbot out of nowhere.

"Diiiiieeeeeeeeee, TALBOT!" Samson yells and attacks but each slash was countered by spider leg coming out of his back which soon pinned Filia to the ground.

"W..what's going on!"Filia shouts in panic.

Talbot forms the stinger on his heel, then positions his leg to perform an axe kick. Right before the stinger connects, Squigly jumps on top of Filia, causing Talbot to stop.

"Move Leviathan." Talbot demand looking down at the pair with his yellow eyes.

"I'm not necessarily in control, Talbot."Leviathan explaining their actions.

"You lead him to us, Leviathan!? Some partner you are!"Samson lashes out.

Before the conflict and confusion could continue Talbot simply grabbed the two girls and carried them back to the booth where Squigly was eating a hamburger and fries, then threw them onto one side and sitting on the other.

"I'm having a hard time with the way our deal is going, Leviathan?" Talbot asks with his arms crossed.

Filia gets into the conversation,"Firstly, what's going on!? Who are you and why is Squigly alive?"

Talbot offers a fast method involving a memory transfer, but Squigly quickly denies the offer making Talbot explain everything from the beginning. Feeling the suddenly decrease for blood thirst, Filia asks why he's so patient in eliminating Samson and Leviathan out of the blue. Talbot admits he really holds a grudge against Sekhmet for everything including Muse and Khronos for conspiring with him. Samson and Leviathan left Talbot for dead after the parasites obtained their hosts, leaving them with more important responsibilities.

Leviathan comes up with a solution that would benefit everyone, suggesting,"Talbot, assist us in acquiring the Skull Heart and you'll definitely face Sekhmet."

"Absolutely not!" Squigly protests as she blushes, touching her lips.

"I'm not working with him, he might take the heart for himself." Samson accuses him.

"I assure you, Samson. I'm not interested in the Skull Heart and wishes are a waste of time anyway."Talbot says as he attaches multiple straws together.

Filia makes her claim,"I don't think it's a bad idea. Everything between you guys seems to be a misunderstanding, so why not."

Hearing sighs of defeat, Filia went back to her milkshake to see the extended straw made by Talbot draining her desert. Pinching the straw to halt the milkshake hijacking, Filia suddenly asks what Squigly was declining for her. Talbot saw no harm in showing her since he was unaware why Squigly was upset. The only reason he would do that was to obtain information and that really is the only reason he could think of. So, telling Filia to come closer, Squigly witnesses Talbot indulge on Filia's mouth swapping information and spit. To her surprise, Filia was soon going along with it, giving it her all while Samson crosses his arms in frustration as Filia continues on. Finally parting, Filia was catching her breath as she was trying to explain how she has capture the concept of the situation even better. But before they could leave the cafe, Lawrence was there blocking the way, threatening Talbot for what he did to Riccardo. Filia, Squigly and Talbot leave the cafe with Lawrence placed next to Riccardo in the same head-smashed-into-the counter position. Filia offered her newly formed team to stay at her apartment, which everyone agreed on.

Filia asks another random question,"During our kiss...information swap, I noticed there was often a Dagonian and I think one of those Black Egrets appearing."

Talbot answers,"Those are friends I met on the way, apparently they have business here in New Meridian as well. But in the mean time, let's find the Skull Heart first."

Upon reaching the apartment in the downtown area, Filia and Squigly shared a nice comfy bed while Talbot was sleeping on a couch in the living room.

"A Medici and A Continellos together? Wonder what the others are dealing with."Talbot asks himself as he drifts off to sleep.


	2. Ryushi: Dagonian Blue

Around the same time Talbot created an alliance with Squiqly and Filia. A tall figure makes his way towards the popular Dagonian restaurant belonging to Yu-Wan. Walking through Little Innsmouth was nostalgic to him, despite the rapid rise in crime rates due to gang wars but nostalgic none the less. Holding a sack over his shoulder, he walks into an alley where he accidentally walked in on a fight between Medici goons and a strange woman, being Miss Fortune, who kept hissing at them. He wanted to avoid trouble but he could see the restaurant at the other end of the alleyway. Calmly walking behind one of the Medici gang members, he taps on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but may I pass by." He said, rubbing the back of his head and bowing a little.

The gang members could only yell in panic, calling him a "monster" or a "dirty Dagonian." The Dagonian was a large humanized version of the Glaucus atlanticus, otherwise known as the Blue Dragon. He had a blue oval head with two black horns, black strips overlapping large round eye that were pitch black as well and a pair of serrated teeth cracking a large nervous smile. His forearms were blue with six appendages sticking out of them and a long, slender tail sticking out the back. All this under a Japanese chef jacket with Yu-Wan's restaurant logo imprinted on the back and front, a tattsuke hakama, and a bistro apron with an even bigger logo of Yu-Wan's restaurant and an assortment of different cutlery attached to it.

The gang drawing their weapons, caused the Dagonian to raise his hands, then the ones with crowbars and bat charge him as he backs into the shadows. The gunman ignore Miss Fortune and waited for the creature to be dragged out back into the light. They suddenly catch a glimpse of something shining before getting implied in their heads with skewers. Miss Fortune watched as the Blue Dragon Dagonian stepped out, wiping a Santoku knife with a towel. The Dagonian then started pulling out the skewers, wiping them off too then placing them back in his apron. He tried walking passed Miss Fortune but a hand blocked his path.

"Impressive skills there, but they were my prey." Miss fortune says in an arrogant tone.

She noticed the familiar logo on his uniform suggesting that he was affiliated with Yu-Wan, but doesn't recall Yu-Wan or Minette ever mentioning any employees, not to mention any chefs working for the restaurant other than Yu-Wan himself, so without warning Miss Fortune's extended hand readied its claws and attacks. In a flash, her strike was blocked by the Dagonian's foreman that impaled her arm with its black-tipped, blue spikes. Miss Fortune quickly jumped back, ignoring the puncture wounds as they healed quickly. The Dagonian was indeed impressive by her regeneration ability, but showed extreme focus on her, causing her to get more angry thinking that he was getting cocky. Miss Fortune dashes at him again, but falls flat on her face feeling her body heat up to the point it felt like she was on fire. Wincing in pain, Miss Fortune feels the Dagonian standing over her, thus readied herself for a beating, instead tasted something sour on her lips.

"Lemons seem to be the only way to neutralize the venom, so suck on this lemon wedge." The Dagonian said, who had to force the lemon through her lips, due to her hatred for lemonade. Eventually, Miss Fortune gave in and took the lemon in her mouth.

"Ewww...Why are you...yuck...helping me?"Said Miss Fortune, enduring the sour fruit.

"I don't know you and The Medici Family isn't really on good terms with us Dagonians." He explained and started to walk off. Nadia (Miss Fortune is tiring to type) couldn't think of anything else to say, so she kept drinking lemon juice until she started to feel the pain reside. Getting up, Nadia then notices the perfect cubes of meat scattered around from where the other goons attacked, once her vision adjusted to the dark. This made her more cautious of him, but for now Nadia just returned to her thieving antics, completely forgetting where this dangerous guy was going.

* * *

Standing in front of glass doors to see no customers and only a single waitress, he takes a deep breath and walks in.

"W...welcome to...Um, do you work here, Sir?" Minette asks, looking with fascination, seeing how she never seen a Dagonian like him before.

"I did once, but I guess you were too young to remember me, Minette."The Blue Dragon said, patting her head, also mentioning how big she grew. Yu-Wan then walks out to tell Minette to close up for the night, but stops in his tracks to see who came by.

"Ryushi, is that you?"Yu-Wan asks, sprinting over to him for a bear hug.

"It is. My boy, it's been twelve years. I thought the Medici took you."Yu-Wan says, squeezing harder to make sure his wasn't an illusion. Ryushi grasped his shoulders to push him back a little.

"I'm back, Master Yu-Wan. Sorry about my long absence, but I wanted some time to blow over before coming back. Don't want the Medici Mafia harassing you if they knew I was alive." said Ryushi, now walking alongside Yu-Wan to the upstair rooms. Minette quickly stopped them and asked again,"Who is he, Yu-Wan?" Yu-Wan made both of them sit at a table and prepared some ramen. Yu-Wan started his flashback with Ryushi, eleven years old, being his first and only student who helped managed the shop when he first came to Little Innsmouth. At that time, Minette was taken in at the age of two by request. As Ryushi sharpened his skills as a chef, he was also helping out with Minette's well-being. Yu-Wan even took out a photo of Ryushi holding a small Minette in front of the restaurant. Yu-Wan finally mentions the troubled he had with the Medici Family when one of them attempted to kidnap small Minette which resulted in Ryushi killing a few members to save her. For compensation, Ryushi surrendered himself to protect the Yu-Wan and Minette, and became part of the child slave trade. The incident died down and the Medici didn't pose a big threat anymore, but left a deep scar on Yu-Wan. Minette was in traumatic shock through the whole ordeal with being kidnapped and watching Ryushi take the lives of many, making it reasonable for her to forget.

Ryushi couldn't real give the details of what happened over the years other than escaping the slave trade, making allies,and meeting this strange cat-woman. Minette fills Ryushi's water and says,"Ah, then you met Miss Nadia Fortune. She's the protector of Little Innsmouth."

"She was a victim of the Medici Mafia as well, losing her family, the FishBone gang. So, we're helping her get back to her feet."Yu-Wan says.

"That would explain why she was in a fight with some members not too long ago. Apparently I came off suspicious and we got into a fight." said Ryushi, letting out a heavy sigh. Yu-Wan laughs and asked if he kicked her ass, then asks if he can forgive her for being a little too over-protective. Minette herself got into the talk about Nadia, recalling all her heroic deeds. Yu-Wan finally called it a night and escorted Ryushi to his room that has never been used ever since. Using their bath and wearing more comfortable clothes, Ryushi looks out the window to see the back alley where he use to take out the trash and often walked into a girl who also threw her trash away in the same dumpster.

* * *

Flashback 16 years

Ryushi, eleven years old, was taking out the trash and headed towards the dumpster, reaching it at the same time as a girl with blue hair, interesting eyes, and a nurse's outfit. Ryushi was wondering if there was a clinic in Little Innsmouth, but then noticed the bag she was carrying was dripping blood. Ryshi knew best not to meddle with someone else's business, so he simply held the dumpster lid for her. A few days past with, nothing said between them, until Ryushi was sent out to deliver an order to the same address as the girl. Knocking on the door, a shady man answers the door wearing a lab coat and asks what he wanted. After answering that he was here for a 'Valentine', the man slides back into the darkness and the same girl from before appeared. Stepping outside, the girl calls herself Valentine and pays for the food. Before Ryushi could leave, Valentine started asking questions.

"You don't seem to be a species of Dagonian I've ever seen. What's your story?"Valentine asked, eating a dumpling.

"Just from a clan that doesn't exist anymore and making a living as a chef."Ryushi answers.

"A near-extinct species who knows how to cook, interesting. I'm not good at cooking, but research is what I'm all about." Valentine says, pointing her chopsticks at him.

"So, you're a nurse in training?"Ryushi asks.

"You can say that. Why are your arms wrapped up like?" Valentine asks, curious.

"Ah, I have some spikes on my forearms that I'm still having trouble controlling, so I wrap them to avoid poisoning anyone."Ryushi says, rubbing the back of his head.

At that point, Valentine finished her food and demanded him that he let her see it. Seeing how, he was going to go on break anyway, he agreed. Valentine was examining his arm with extreme focus and even took a venom sample. He asked what she was going to do with it and she mentions her fascination with snakes and different types of venom. So, as the months go by, Ryushi and Valentine had more interactions as she continued ordering food daily to meet Ryushi to study him some more. There were times when she invited him in to examine him further. She noticed that his tail was able to inject venom as well and created anti-venom, giving him the fact about lemonade juice being a good one. Ryushi felt like he was receiving a medical check-up, so he didn't mind the touching, until Valentine started to look at his horns pressing her chest against his face.

"Hmmm, touching your horns appear to increase your body temperature rapidly."Valentine says, moving around a little.

"I..i..is that so." Ryushi stutters, feeling her soft skin and taking in her sweet scent.

"All right. Now, we're going to explore the sexual stimulation of your species." Valentine says, unbuttoning her nurse uniform.

Ryushi covers his eyes and stutters in protest,"Valentine, what are you doing? We're only twelve!"

"I'm just checking if your attracted to other species is all." Valentine says in disappointment.

"I..I'm already attracted to you, so please put your clothes back on." Ryushi says, still covering his eyes.

Smiling with satisfaction, Valentine sits on his lap and moves his arms away from his eyes and whispers to him,"Then maybe in the future we can study reproduction together." This just made Ryushi pass out making her giggle. Ryushi was later walking back to the restaurant looking at a note with what Valentine wanted to eat the next day. Ryushi definitely felt like his life was going great.

End of Flashback

Ryushi decided to call it a night and fell asleep on his futon.


	3. Wolfram: Renoir's Raven

The Glass Canopy, home of the Canopy lineage and the Blacks Egrets, built off the coast, was quiet with no sign of activity. The large castle was cradled by forests and hills, along with heavy security from the lone sniper, Juju, to squads of Egrets scattered throughout the region. But this fortress didn't discourage the dark, cloaked figure with 2 pairs glowing blue eyes from entering the place. Walking out in the open, Juju quickly spots him in her crosshairs and relays the information to Molly, then puts all focus back on the figure. Looking him over she noticed the black, tattered cloak with the Canopy emblem with a red X crossed over it as well as the large umbrella with sapphire orbs being dragged behind him leaving a trail from how heavy it was. Juju soon saw a few Egrets stop the figure and surrounded him, then she got a chill down her spine, literally. Juju's scope started to fog up blocking the view of the dark figure and the Egrets, after wiping the lens, her eyes go wide when she comes into view of the Egrets frozen in place and the figure gone.

Juju quickly switched back to her radio as she got up from her position, once she turned around she bumps into someone, feeling an even deeper chill. Slowly looking up and shivering, Juju comes face to face with a gas mask more advanced-looking than the Egrets' with its two pairs of blue, glowing eyes glaring down on her. Dropping the radio, Juju is picked by the neck by a gloved hand.

* * *

Back in the Glass Canopy, Molly hears static as she tries to contact 13 on her findings. "We lost radio contact with 13!" Molly shouts causing a fuss around the office. Another called comes in about losing contact with two squads as well, making the tension worse. "Princess, sir! It must be the Medici Mafia, we should mobilize the main force." Adam strongly suggests to Parasoul who is deep in thought, trying to concentrate as more news of Egrets continue to go silent.

"13 said it was only one, so we only need one! Send Panzerfaust, we won't let this continue!" Parasoul announces, making everyone salute then return back to their stations.

Panzerfaust was out front when he received the order and marched off into the forest, but he didn't go far to meet the culprit. Standing firm in front of his huge frame, the figure waits for Panzerfaust to make the first move, thus Panzerfaust did so and charges with his massive tank arm ready. The cloaked man blocks the fist with his umbrella, but Panzerfaust fires his tank arm for another push causing the tattered cloak to blow back revealing futuristic military armor, completely ebony and covered in bullet holes and tears. The other distinct feature was a different version of the Canopy Emblem on his armband. Distracted for a second Panzerfaust suddenly gets slammed in the side by his umbrella sending him crashing through the trees. With Panzerfaust out of the way, the mystery figure presses on to the Glass Canopy where he is met by a firing squad led by Adam. Adam orders the squad to ready their guns, but before they could fire, Panzerfaust comes storming out of the trees with his fist ready again. The man swings his umbrella sending three sapphire orbs at the human tank, freezing his lower half instantly, causing him to fall and creating a chance for the man to connect devastation kick to his other side, sending him barreling into Adam and his squad.

"Quickly, Egrets. Fire!" Adam commands and the fire squad quickly recovers and begins firing their machine guns. The ebony clad figure opens his umbrella to shield himself from the lead storm. The firing squad continues, until they noticed the spheres starting to glow, then all of a sudden a beam of ice shoots out, freezing the group entirely. The figure closes his umbrella before releasing cold breath smoke through his gas mask, and walks pass the Egret ice sculpture then into the main hall.

* * *

Back in the comm room, Parasoul fails to wait any longer for Adam's return and marches out by herself with Krieg ready in hand. Turning a corner to the stairs, Parasoul stops in her tracks to see what was causing the commotion at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wolfram."The crowned princess says under her breath feeling her heart ache.

"I'm disappointed to know that you going down the same path as Queen Renoir, princess Parasoul."said Wolfram, pointing his umbrella, Bane, at the princess.

"It's for the sake of the Kingdom, Wolfram. As long as the Skull Heart exists, it's the Canopy Kingdom's duty to insure peace whatever the cost." Parasoul says, pointing her umbrella back at Wolfram.

"I may be labeled a traitor to the Kingdom, but my loyalty lies with Queen Renoir and I was given a final request to prevent this type of thing from happening."said Wolfram.

"Then we are at an impasse... like always."Parasoul says then leaps off the stairs and towards Wolfram firing napalm from her umbrella. Their fight goes on for minutes, destroying the insides of the atrium. Parasoul was being overpowered the entire time, until Wolfram finally settles it by pinning her to a wall with ice.

"Do you truly believe your Egrets will have the heart to turn against their own princess. That is why I was branded a traitor along with the Ebony Ravens, because we chose to stay by the Queen in her final moments as the Skullgirl."Wolfram hisses at Parasoul.

"If I don't become the Skullgirl, then Umbrella will. If you understand that then release me at once!" yelled Parasoul.

"You still believe in the Trinity, Parasoul? They're the very reason for all this! The Skull Heart, the Skullgirl, all the chaos surrounding it, especially your mother's end." Wolfram said ripping the cross off Parasoul's neck.

"Why are you here?" she asked, slumping her head.

"I returned because of you. I came to deliver Queen Renoir's last message to you." said Wolfram as he tapped the ice shackles breaking Parasoul free, then handing her a letter."I was ordered to wait seven years before retuning to the Kingdom." he added.

Parasoul took the letter and began reading to herself.

_Dear Parasoul, _

_I know this letter would reach you and it's extremely important as well as unexpected, but I will face a difficult decision for the sake of a peaceful world I long sought through the ages of separation. You were aware of I being the Skullgirl but the truth behind it is dreading to say the least. Please withdraw any effort to pursue the Skull Heart, for there is only regret awaiting you. Parasoul, my precious daughter, aim to be a magnificent Queen of the Canopy Kingdom, setting a good example for Umbrella, but sometimes only your loyal Black Egrets aren't enough, that is why I give you my only remaining Ebony Raven. You know him well Parasoul, that is why I can rest in peace knowing you'll do a fine job. _

_Love, your Mother, Queen Nancy Renoir_

Parasoul starts shedding tears on the letter and before she knew it they were surrounded by Black Egrets. Wolfram didn't move because he only cared about Parasoul's next move.

"Whose my real enemy, Wolfram?" Parasoul asked.

"The Trinity, princess Parasoul." Wolfram said bending on one knee and bowing his head.

Parasoul nods and looks at the Egrets around her,"Egrets, a brother has reunited with us! And our conquest to my mother's dream will continue strong!" Parasoul announces then dismissing her troops. Parasoul then orders Wolfram to follow her to her room, asking what faith her comrades faced when they faced him. Wolfram assure their safety telling her that they are only encased in ice and the worst outcome is a cold. Once they reach her room, Parasoul took out a chessboard and they started playing, just like old times. Wolfram explained his suspicions with the church thanks to his companions who also rescued him seven years prior in the aftermath of the Skullgirl incident, noting that his parasite friend was aware of who is responsible for finding suitable candidates to be Skullgirl, Double. Taking in so much surprising news, Parasoul decides to change the pace, bringing about how nostalgic it was for them to be in her room again.

* * *

**Flashback**

Queen Renoir asks 12 year-old, Ebony Raven in Training, Wolfram to check on 11 year-old Parasoul. Walking with a black uniform and Bane attached to his back, he makes his way towards Parasoul's room and knocks. Hearing Parasoul's panicking voice, he also hears her rushing around her room until a crash was heard in which Wolfram busts in. Parasoul was on the floor dressed up as Annie with the show left on the television. Parasoul feels her face flush red in embarrassment, but panics again as she hears more footsteps, pulling Wolfram in and locking the door.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this, Wolfram."She hissed.

"Princess Parasoul, I don't really know what there is to be embarrassed about." Looking into her red eyes with his blues.

"W..well, Girl of the Stars is considered a childish show so...just don't tell anyone!"Parasoul says, grabbing his collar.

"If that's what you wish, I will obey, but I just came by to check on you on behalf of Queen Renoir." Wolfram says.

From that point on, Parasoul requested that Wolfram would come by in the afternoons for the sake of ensuring that he didn't tell anyone. So, as Parasoul cosplays as Annie, Wolfram sits down with his poker face and rabbit ears like Sagan while watching the show in secret.

* * *

"You're still a fan of that show?" Wolfram asked making his move on the chessboard.

Parasoul scoffs and replies,"O...of course not." then nervously looking over to her closet that was hiding Annie merchandise.

Rubbing his mask, Wolfram then says,"But there were more embarrassing moments."

* * *

**Flashback**

Wolfram(16) was training in the courtyard with his armor, mask included. Finding that he swung Bane enough times, he leans the weapon against the wall and takes a seat underneath a window. Unfortunately, that window belonged to Parasoul who was currently in a silk nighty. Parasoul(16), just getting up, walks over to the window to let in some fresh air. Sliding the window up had caused the umbrella to tip over, where the handle caught Parasoul's nighty, tearing it off. This unexpected chain of events left Wolfram frozen in shock, looking up at the two, bare mounds casting a shadow over him, as well as catching Parasoul off guard.

"Princess Parasoul, please stop this indecent act." Wolfram said calmly, placing his hands on her bust, serving as her bra.

Parasoul made a fist while covering her chest with one arm. Throwing a punch, Parasoul misses as Wolfram dodges causing her to fall out of the window and onto the Ebony Raven. Wolfram quickly wrapped his cloak around her naked frame before putting her back into her room. Parasoul simply ordered him to forget what happened, which Wolfram saluted, but after the princess retreats back into her room, Wolfram's gas mask suddenly bursts blood causing him to faint.

* * *

Recalling that memory, he looks at her bust again to find that they grew once more. Parasoul asks what he was looking at but Wolfram says,"Your chest...board." Parasoul looks at him confused as they continued playing. It was finally time to call it a night as Wolfram was allowed to use a shower located in a barracks. Stripped of his armor, Wolfram stands still in the shower stall. Scars covering every inch of his body, he could see his dark blues and white hair reflected in the tiles. He never realized how much he changed since his hair used to be black as well as the tired look on his face. Wolfram finally decided to give himself a well deserved rest. Thinking of sleeping outside, Parasoul ordered him to return to her room where he found a futon on the ground next to her bed.

"If you plan on serving me as an Ebony Raven, it's only natural to stay close to who you're protecting."Parasoul says with her back facing him. Wolfram obeyed and stripped down to a pair of boxers and a shit, then slide into his bed.

"Good night, Princess Parasoul." said Wolfram looking at the ceiling.

"Pleasant Dreams, Wolfram...welcome home."Parasoul whispers before they both fell into a slumber.


	4. Talbot: Parasites on Parade

**A few days later**

Talbot was in a deep slumber, snoring loudly on the sofa in Filia's apartment. Having a dream about Sekhmet, chasing him and yelling obscenities. Talbot starting sleeping talking and had his arms extended, grabbing air in an attempt to capture his illusion. Talbot did grab something though, something soft making him squeeze some more out of curiosity. Slowly opening his yellow eyes, he notices Filia and Squiqly on both sides of him, each having their own expression. Filia holding an uncomfortable look and Squigly shooting a death glare aimed right at him, but it was where his hands were located that Talbot understood the situation.

"G..good Morning, Filia, Sqiu...GAAHHH"Talbot was cut off as two fists land on his face leaving smoke from the impact. Grabbing his face in pain, he saw the snickering faces of Samson and Leviathan as Filia and Squigly walk over to a dining table. Filia was cooking up some sausages and eggs while Talbot and Squigly had a glaring contest.

"I already received my punishment, so stop being a pain." Talbot asked.

"First the kiss. Now, my chest. You deserve more than a slap on the wrist."Squigly pouts and turns her gaze away from him.

"Your boney fist made contact with my face just a minute ago. I suggest you behave or you're beetle food."Talbot threatened.

"Then do it, you imbecile."she said without hesitation. Talbot just growled and gave up, because there's a reason for his threats sounding hollow and that reason being that the beetles currently in Squigly, giving her life, turned out to have a huge setback. Talbot realizes that the beetles that were used are really dangerous only to him if Squigly is ever injured or dies once more, because all the damage sustained by Squigly is transferred to him and removing them would mean her death which leads to his death. This sudden realization caused Talbot to be a bit submissive to avoid any unwanted circumstances. Waiting in silence, Filia places a full plate of food in front her and Squigly, then placed half a sausage and bread crumbs in front of Talbot.

"You know we're on the same team?"Talbot says looking at Filia who only ignores him. Filia starts eating as well as Squigly, who didn't need to eat but did it to piss off the no-host parasite. Talbot finally had enough and went on the offensive by quickly shooting out his tongue and snatching food off Filia's plate. Filia was caught off guard and simply glared at him, but was ignored as Talbot looks away, playing innocent. Now, he went for Squigly's plate, sitting across from him, only to get his tongue impaled by a fork into the table. Wincing in pain, Talbot stands up and tries backing up. Squigly suddenly takes out fork causing Talbot's tongue to whip back into his mouth, then falling on the ground. He wanted to yell, but the sight of the four snickering faces made him calm himself to prevent anymore embarrassment. Talbot decided to sit back on the sofa and thinking about what to do with Squigly; does he tell her the truth and hope she'll cooperate or will she taken advantage of this and take control over him. Coming back to his senses, he feels a presence right behind him.

"So that's how it is." Filia says, making Talbot swallow his breath forgetting that he isn't the only parasite to link consciences as he notices Filia's hair wrapped around his head, then bolted for for the wall and faces Filia , who had a sinister smile along with Samson's chuckle.

"Samson, I think we can work something out and keep this from Leviathan."The hooded fighter said, sweating bullets.

"Ha ha ha I think you're begging the wrong person here, Talbot." Samson says with a cocky attitude. Talbot asks again very quietly,"F...Filia, can you keep this a secret from Leviathan and Squigly?" Talbot said, looking at the floor nervously. Filia then threw down a magazine containing a drama schedule at his feet.

"What's this?"He asked.

"The River King Casino is holding a signing with my favorite radio drama as well as serving their famous milkshakes." Filia explained, licking her lips at the thought.

"Yeah and of course high-stakes gambling!"Samson added.

"I don't really have money on me right now." Talbot admits, struggling his shoulders.

"Don't worry about that." Filia said, pointing at the grand prize of 20,000k, by surviving three minutes with the superstar, Beowulf, in a wrestling ring,courtesy of the casino.

"I'll finish him in three seconds." Talbot growled.

Then Squigly comes out of the bathroom after freshening up and asks what they were talking about in which both answered "Nothing." Squigly confused, just makes her way out the door. Filia just winks at Talbot, who later sighs and follows.

"What are we doing again?" Talbot asked, following behind the two girls, Filia with Samson under her hat and Leviathan under a fascinator disc hat.

"Before we worry about our vacation next week, I want to visit my other friend, Carol." Filia says.

"But it was kind of you to pay for everything, you parasitic dog." Squigly said with a fake smile.

"N..no problem. Can you stop with the names already?" Talbot asked.

Out of no where, Talbot gets backhanded by Squigly, causing him to bare his fangs at her. Talbot quickly calmed himself after he saw Filia in the background with a disappointed look.

"S...sorry, Squigly, I p...probably deserved t...that." Talbot said in defeat, gritting his teeth in frustration, as Filia patted him on the head to rub it in.

They walked all the way to Maplecrest, where students were crowding the place, wearing the same uniform as Filia. They felt uncomfortable glares making Squigly feel nervous, but Talbot annoyed. The trip to the girl's dorm was long, but they eventually made it. Filia pressed the doorbell on the keypad labeled "Carol Freeman" and a shaky voice belonging to Carol, aka Painwheel, answered. She then buzzed them in, unlocking the door and allowing them in. Before Talbot could even set foot in the door, Squigly slams the door in his face and hisses at him to wait like a dog. Talbot was steaming with rage but knew it was for the best, so he sat quietly on steps. As the two girls were walking up the stairs, Filia decided to tell Squigly her secret she had with Talbot. Squigly was surprised for a bit then asked if they could continue the act to keep him in check, in which Filia happily agrees. Leviathan even started feeling bad for Talbot since it wasn't really his fault for being the way he is, but kept his mouth shut knowing how aggravated Squigly would be. Samson just slept, knowing girl-talk was coming up. They reached Carol's door and knocked.

"C...coming."Carol said in a low voice.

Carol, in her uniform, opened the door and welcomed her friends in. Filia asked how school was going and Carol said that making friends was harder than she thought and that she's still not used to people, but she's making the best of it. Filia and Squigly just sat beside Carol telling her things that happened in the past few days. In truth, Carol was having a horrible time at school, and her friends were aware of this. She was getting her things stolen, fake love letters, mean pranks, etc. Filia and Squigly felt bad, knowing that she couldn't go berserk otherwise her regular life would be over. Filia finally said that she should join them for a vacation since school was out for renovations. They mentioned the all-you-can-eat sweets and shows, all paid for. They also added going to the beach, where Carol gladly agrees to.

Back downstairs, Talbot was waiting patiently on the side of the steps until a small group of girls and boys walk past him, where he ignores them, and started placing a bucket of water on top of the door. Then they rang Caorl's doorbell and ran behind a tree. Talbot just kept his eye the group wondering what they were snickering about, then Carol walked out causing the bucket of water to fall on her. Carol was drenched and Talbot recieved a good sum of it too. The group started laughing as Carol just pretended nothing happened, lifting the bucket off her head just enough to show her face. Filia and Squigly wanted to find out who did it but Carol just told them that she was used to it. Carol was unaware of the hooded figure walking up to her and taking the bucket slowly off her head, surprising Carol. Touching hands caused Carol to blush seeing how it was the first time a boy made contact with her. Talbot said 'thanks for the ammo' before throwing the bucket as hard as he can at the tree, completely operating it. The group picking on Carol just fainted from the near-death experience.

"They got my clothes wet, what would you do?!" Talbot argued with the girls standing behind Carol. Squigly started slapping him on the head, telling him,"Bad dog! Bad!"

"This is our new friend, Talbot, he's a parasite and also helping us when the next Skull Girl appears." Filia said, giving a short introduction to the one being slapped around.

"Oh w..well, I..I'm C..Carol."Carol stutters as Squigly finally stops her attack on Talbot.

"I'm Talbot, nice to meet someone who doesn't go into attack mode as soon as I meet them." Talbot says, taking one of her hands and shaking it. But Carol's sudden interaction with another person of the opposite sex made her scar face heat up and then yell out,"B...bad d..doggie!" Talbot then finds himself face first on the ground after Filia does a flying kick to his head.

"Geez, Talbot, learn how to approach a lady before even thinking about touching hands." Filia scolds Talbot, along with Squigly saying,"Indeed, Carol. He is a pathetic mongrel."

The trio started walking back into the city while Talbot slowly follows behind hanging his head.

Filia's inside thoughts,"I hope I didn't push Talbot too hard. I'll make it up to him when we're at the River King's Casino."

Squigly's inside thoughts,"Geez, he's just hitting on girls left and right, but I'll keep him on a leash before he steals Carol's innocence (first kiss) too."

Carol's inside thoughts,"I should probably thank him for scaring those bullies, but I don't think I can. Maybe I should pretend that he's a dog like Squigly. I love dogs anyway. B..but does t..this mean l..l..love at first s..sight."

Talbot's inside thoughts,"Another hostile girl to deal with, but it's hard to believe that she used to be called Painwheel. What did I do to deserve this!?"

Samson & Leviathan's inside thoughts,"When did Talbot become the victim?"


	5. Ryushi: Illuminati

Early morning in Yu-Wan's restaurant, the Dagonian chef opens up shop before the other two employees could wake up. Yu-Wan started taking it easy since Ryushi took over the cooking for the past few weeks, so it felt just like old times. Ryushi was preparing ingredients as well as making breakfast for his co-worker and boss. He made omurice with a ketchup drawing of a cat and a kakuni dish for Yu-Wan. Ryushi soon saw a tired Minette followed by Yu-Wan who gladly sat down and ate. Minette quickly finishes and thanks her elder before preparing tables. Yu-Wan had a quick talk with Ryushi about how much his cooking improved over the years before he too went to work. The day goes by smoothly with a good flow of customers as well as more familiar faces of the locals coming by to eat and saying their hellos to the blue dragon. Time goes by quickly and before they knew it, it was closing time. Ryushi was helping Minette gather plates and bowls off tables, but Ryushi suddenly felt the appendages on his arms twitch, causing him to pick up Minette and jump to the side before Nadia Fortune came crashing through the front door and into the tables.

"M...Miss Fortune!"Minette yells as she runs over to the downed feline feral. Groaning and rubbing her head, Nadia pushes Minette away before a large orange fist crushes her into the floor boards.

Cerebella appeared before Nadia with Vice-Versa's hands squeezing her to the point of cracking. Minette wanted to help but Ryushi grabbed her from behind.

"Let go, Ryushi!" Minette yelled, struggling in his grip.

"Silence, Minette. She's part of Cirque des Cartes from the way she's dressed, meaning she's also part of the Medici Mafia. If we help, we'll also be in danger." Ryushi whispers into her ear. Minette slowly calms down, but is soon riled up when Cerebella starts unleashing punches on Nadia as Vice-Versa holds her upside down. Ryushi had no choice but to run back into kitchen where, Yu-Wan was hiding. All three leaning against the counter, hearing Nadia's cries of pain and Cerebella's speech of Medici pride.

"What are doing, Minette? We shouldn't be involved with the Medici." Yu-Wan hissed at the princess, making her look down in anger.

"But Miss Fortune is going to die." Minette raises her voice, gripping her apron.

"I understand your pain, but Miss Fortune can endure, she has to, because..."Yu-Wan couldn't finish his sentence after looking at Ryushi, reminding him of the time when Ryushi was taken for the sake of protecting them. The noise of the Nadia's abuse halts when a sound of footsteps cracking shattered glass comes into range of the trio hiding.

"Finally caught you, FishBone trash. I think we both know that even after I have my Life Gem, you won't live to steal another day." Vitale said grabbing Nadia's hair.

Ryushi couldn't see him, but he remembered his voice. This caused the skin on his back to crawl and the rows of serrated teeth to start gritting. Yu-Wan and Minette begin to get scared as Ryushi's grip on the counter's steel leg started to leave an impression of his hand.

"And to think I would have come back to this place. I should've burned this place to ground when I had the chance, but luck has run dry thanks to you." Vitale said in a distasteful manner, before giving the signal to crush her. Cerebella repositions Nadia so she can completely compress her body and begins to crush her. Ryushi never thought he would face the man who put him through hell again, but now he couldn't help the urge to slice him up into a million pieces. Grabbing a large noodle knife and a chef's knife, Ryushi jumps over the counter and dashes towards Vitale. In a split second, Cerebella slides in front of Vitale to block, but instead gets blown away by a slash from Ryushi, sending them both out the broken door. Ryushi gives Nadia, currently unconscious on the ground, a glare before running out to pursue Vitale. Minette and Yu-Wan comes to her aid and take shelter in the upper floors. Vitale was on the ground recovering from the fall as Cerebella stands her ground with Vice-Versa ready for combat. Now in the streets, Ryushi makes his appearance through the fog with knives ready.

*Now imagine an epic fight with an announcer's voice, health bars and combo indicators*

Cerebella kneels on the ground holding her gashed arm while Vice-Versa is unable to move due to the large cuts all over its arms. Ryushi towers over Cerebella, making her think she was done for, but to her surprise he walks past her towards Vitale. Vitale pressed himself against a wall, thinking that staring him down would work but no dice. As Ryushi walks closer, a sudden explosion erupts against the chef, engulfing him in flames and smoke. Vitale looks to the side to see his top assassin, Black Dahlia holding up her gun-for-an-arm.

"I was told you were hunting that flea bag, Nadia Fortune, but apparently it's the other way around." Black Dahlia said in an arrogant tone as she readies another round. Ryushi's clothes were partially burned off, where Cerebella could see a large branding mark of a "M" and a number, on his blue back.

"I suggest you think about your next move, 46. Mr. Medici just happened to be interested in your culinary skills." Black Dahlia says watching Ryushi glare at her.

"What are you talking about? This Dagonian scum dares fight against the family." Vitale yells in protest.

Black Dahlia ignores Vitale and offers Ryushi a deal,"You wish to protect that small restaurant of yours, right? Well if you cooperate with us, Mr. Medici can guarantee that."

"He was dead as soon as he escaped several years ago!" Vitale yelled once more.

"Sorry, Vitale, but it's an order from the head of the Family." she said, lowering her weapon. Ryushi's rage slowly subsides as he heard the conditions and nods, walking to Black Dahlia who leads him into a car. Black Dahlia also told Vitale and Cerebella to return to the tower or else. In the car, Ryushi sits in front of Black Dahlia who was facing him, making the situation awkward for him.

"Let me tell you what's going to happen when we reach the tower. Mr. Lorenzo Medici has a meeting with a notorious black market doctor who holds the key to extending his life, like the Life Gem, that Vitale is keeping quite about. And this meeting is a dinner date, in which his guest personally requested someone fitting your description. But to think that a former-slave would have the honor of serving the head of the Medici Family." Black Dehlia gave the details while Ryushi just sat quietly waiting for the moment of truth when he starts his life as a slave all over again. Then again he was curious about the guest who knew him. The car stopped at a clothing store where Ryushi received new chef clothes and other markets to pick up ingredients.

Now standing in the lobby of a luxurious tower with a stack of ingredients in his hands, he follows the female assassin to the elevator. She motioned him into the elevator and gave him a warning about doing anything out of line will lead to a gruesome end to a certain pair of Dagonians. The elevator nearly reaches the top floor before opening up, where he is met by Riccardo and Lawerence, who had bandages over their noses. The two just grumble and told him to follow. They lead him to a large kitchen and told him to get everything ready in an hour, before leaving. Seeing no way out, Ryushi obediently cooks to the best of his ability. Delmonico Steak,  
Lobster Newburg, Eggs Benedic, etc. The hour passes and Riccardo returns to tell him to hurry up and to make his way towards the dining room. Pushing a cart of food, Ryushi enters a room with a single table in the middle, a piano in the corner, a fireplace, a great view of the city, and portraits of various Medici family members. Ryushi could see a frail old man and a blue haired women in a white short dress. He stopped at the side of the table and placed the first course in front of them before retreating to the side. Getting a small glimpse of the guest, Ryushi could only wonder who she is other than the fact that she's the doctor.

"How's the food, doctor? Is it to your liking?" Lorenzo asks as they eat a toro tartare.

"Of course, Mr. Medici. I've always been a fan of Eastern cuisines. This is why I asked for this chef." the woman said enjoying every bite.

Moving onto the next course, Ryushi returns with their steaks. Before he could return to the side. The women slides her fork off the table in which Lorenzo commands Ryushi to pick it up and get her a new one. Placing a new fork on the table, he then gets to his knees and reaches for the fork, but is denied when her foot kicks it under the table. Ryushi thought nothing of it and just goes under the table to finally pick up the fork. The sudden motion of her legs spreading catches his attention and gives him a good view of her black panties causing him to bolt up. The sudden jolt caused the table to jump a little and Ryushi's horns went through the table.

"What are you doing, you damn slug!? So sorry, Doctor." Lorenzo states, kicking Ryushi under the table.

"No worries, I could always use a laugh. And please call me Valentine." She said as she pokes at the horns protruding from the table.

Ryushi finally pulls his horns out and quickly gets to his feet, while looking at Valentine. He notices her maskless face holding a small scar, but still holds his suspicions as she closes her eyes to savor the taste of his food.

"I may be convinced and go through with this deal." Valentine says, slowly revealing her red eyes in confirmation. At that point Ryushi couldn't help but freeze in shock in the realization of who she was. She's the nurse who used to tease him time and time again, and now she's currently making a deal with a mafia boss. Ryushi knew best not to act out of line so he continued on serving food, but Valentine was relentless with her teasing, from moaning while tasting every bite to dripping ice cream down her cleavage.

'What are you doing, Valentine!? Are you trying to get me killed,' Ryushi screams in his head as he gathers the empty plates of the last dish.

"Well, Mr. Medici, I'm sold, but there is one more thing I want other than a nice dinner." Valentine said while using a napkin to wipe her mouth.

"Of course, Valentine. Anything for your services." Lorenzo says in gratitude.

"This chef for your treatment." Valentine said pointing at Ryushi.

"Are you sure? He's not really worth the effort."Lorenzo argued.

"I'm sure." Valentine said as she takes out a jar of red capsules.

"Very well. But is this it, I asked for a doctor not a prescription." Lorenzo says as he is given the bottle.

"That's all you need. Just take one to see for yourself." Valentine said, watching the old man take one.

Valentine then takes a knife from Ryushi's belt and slices his arm. Screaming in pain, Lorenzo demanded the meaning for her actions, but soon silenced himself when his wound began to heal. Valentine explained to him how the pills consist of something called the life gem, then took her leave, dragging Ryushi with her. They could hear Lorenzo grumbling in delight from behind the door. They enter the elevator and proceed to the first floor, in which Valentine started to change her clothes.

"Stop, Valentine!" The blue Dagonian yells, covering his eyes.

"You never change, Ryushi. You've already seen everything anyway." Valentine says as she lowers his hands revealing her in a nurse outfit.

Both talking about what happened over the years of separation, the door finally opens with a wounded Cerebella on he other side.

"You're not getting out of here alive after attacking Vitale." she hisses, getting into a fighting stance.

"No time to clown around, we have places to be." Valentine said in a calm tone walking pass the girl. Valentine also added,"Pleased inform your master that he is not to come near the Little Innsmouth, or he will have a hard time dealing with Lorenzo."

The pair continued walking until they reached a parked ambulance, then drove off leaving behind a dumbfounded Cerebella.

"Is that true with Vitale not being allowed to..."Ryushi asked concerned.

"No, but the bluff should be enough. Back to the matter at hand, you don't seem too excited about seeing me again." Valentine says, driving through the city.

"I am, just caught off guard, so I didn't know how to react." Ryushi said raising his hands in defense.

Without a doubt, he kept her mind, but the thoughts were always indecent thanks to her looks and personality. Looking over to Valentine, he examines her closer only to focus to much on her features.

"Did I grow in the right places, Ryushi?" She said groping herself with one hand, making him look away in embarrassment. They finally stop in a back alley of a hotel in the downtown area. Going up to the higher floors, Valentine and Ryushi reach her room. The place was spacious and definitely had Valentine's taste. The seven-foot Dagonian had to duck a little every time he went through a doorway, but other than that, it was a great place to live. Valentine took a bath and told him to look around until she finished. Waiting on a sofa, Valentine comes out with her hair down and in lingerie, telling him it was his turn. Ryushi covering his eyes once more, thanked her and walked towards the bath hitting his head in the doorways a couple of times. Throwing his clothes in the wash, Ryushi jumps in the bath and starts cleaning his large, blue skinned body. Feeling refreshed, he gets out and retrieves his clothes, only putting on his boxers. Walking out, he meets Valentine preparing some surgical tools near a chair.

"What's going on, Valentine?" He asked, drying off his head with a towel.

"Just preparing for your operation."she answered walking behind him and touching the branding mark on his back.

Valentine then reclined the chair flat and ordered him to lay on his stomach. Asking again, she said that she was going to get rid of the mark. So believing in her medical expertise, Ryushi just laid there quietly and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, Ryushi can hear coffee being made and gets up to find his upper body wrapped in bandages. Walking into the kitchen he finds the bloody romantic reading a newspaper.

"Good Morning, Ryushi."Valentine says, looking up from the paper.

"Morning. How much work did you do on my back?" he asks, curious.

Valentine simply said "nothing much" and continued on with her routine. Throughout the day, they just did her hobbies, from watching the news to playing chess. Because of Ryushi's bandages, they just stayed inside in their underwear all day. Valentine decided they waited long enough and removed his bandages, revealing something a bit more artistic than a letter and a number. Looking in the mirror, Ryushi saw a large tattoo of Valentine covering his entire back, causing him to freeze in shock.

"You sure put some effort into this." Ryushi says nervously.

"Well, I technically found you first, so it's only natural that I mark you with something." Valentine says, licking her lips, then pounces on him. On a rooftop over-looking them two from afar, Nadia watches them and blushes from the actions they were preforming.

"H...he seems f...fine to m..me." Nadia stutters in embarrassment, then watches as their only layer of clothing was thrown into the air, in which Nadia decided to retreat back to Little Innsmouth.


End file.
